


Sibling Rivalry

by glacis



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio does his sister one better as Fraser tries to recover his equilibrium ... and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

_Sibling Rivalry, by Sue Castle. _ __

He didn't know how he'd managed to get rid of her without hurting her feelings. The lace had left very little to the imagination, and even with the bruises and abrasions covering his torso, she had managed to attach herself to him pretty thoroughly before he'd rather ungracefully fallen off the side of the bed and cracked her elbow on the cement floor ... hard. He sighed, deeply, and stared around the darkened room. It had been a tense hour in the emergency room while the doctors casted the broken arm, but Francesca hadn't stopped staring at him like Deif staring at a meaty bone the whole time. He felt an involuntary shudder rip through his battered frame at the remembrance of those feral, hungry eyes--

"Benny?" Ray's nasal tone was a distinct relief. "You okay in there?"

"In here, Ray." His throat hurt. It felt tense, dry. He rolled carefully over onto his side, watching his best friend step gingerly through the unlocked door.

"Ya know, Benny, you really should see about locking this door. You got enemies, now, ya know, all the people you been adopting all over Chicago are not going to stand in the way if some of Frankie's thugs decide to take another crack at your tough Canadian hide-"

Later he wouldn't have any idea where the urge had come from. Well, he might have, but he would never be able to take it out in the open and look at it. It had been building for months. He'd been celibate much too long, and while his control was usually iron-strong, the weeks of distraction by Inspector Thatcher and her ... legs ... and the fact that Ray was closer to him than anyone he knew ... well, he didn't suppose that would really justify his actions. After all, if it was really Meg Thatcher that he wanted in his arms, why did he roll out of the bed in one fluid motion, pin Ray against the wall, and stop the incessant flow of words from his mouth with his own lips?

Displaced sexual frustration?

Substitution of an attainable object of desire for an unattainable one?

The fact that he'd been wondering for months what the other man's tongue tasted like and if it was as agile in a kiss as it was around words?

The last thought brought another shudder rippling through his frame. Ray was standing stock still, held against the wall by the solid bulk of his best friend, reeling from shock at the sensation of Fraser's soft lips pulling at his own, his tongue sliding gently into his mouth to play along the top of his tongue, the ridge of his teeth, the soft flesh of his palate -- his jaw relaxed in response to the determined assault upon his mouth and a moan escaped without his conscious volition. At the sound, Ben's body stiffened, and he thrust himself back from Ray, staring with wide cerulean eyes at his friend, leaning gape-jawed against the wall. Fraser's eyes snapped shut, an expression of pure pain contorting his handsome features, and Ray's shock dissolved into concern.

"Benny? You okay?" He reached an arm around his friend's waist as the larger man swayed, then led him in a wavery line toward the bed. Fraser kept his eyes down, half afraid to look at Ray. What had he just done? A first for him, to lose his control in such a manner.

"Benny?" Ray was really worried now. Fraser's head was thrown back, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, lips pulled into a tight, bloodless frown. "Talk to me, man. What the hell happened? I mean I know about Francesca, that was probably self protection, and completely understandable. But, uhm, just now? Benny? Talk to me, buddy."

Ben finally opened his eyes, but he couldn't get a word out to save his life. Ray stared down into the miserable eyes staring up mutely at him, and read something he had never expected to see there. Desire. Deep seated, fiery, aching, arousing. An unfamiliar excitement began to rise in him, echoed in his groin. Lorraine was one thing, but this ... this was Benny.

The friends' eyes clashed, dark and light, meshed, explored, understood. Ray gently lowered Ben until the Mountie lay supine against the hard surface of the mattress, the cold leather of his jacket brushing lightly against the soft skin of Ben's bare chest, causing goosebumps to prickle the surface, causing his nipples to pebble into tiny nubs. Or was it the cold? Perhaps it was the heat. In a rare moment of silence between the two, Ben raised a tentative hand to push gently at the lapel of Ray's jacket. A mute question, a silent request in those clear blue eyes. Ray swallowed the dry lump that seemed to have risen unbidden in his throat, and licked his lips with a quick, nervous flick of his tongue. Ben's eyes followed the movement, and his lips parted. It was all the invitation Ray needed.

Shrugging out of his jacket, not allowing himself to think about his actions, he followed his instincts and ran his hands tenderly along his friend's chest, trying to avoid the deeper bruises Zuko's thugs had left on the tender flesh and hard muscle. A soft moan broke from Ben's arched throat as Ray ran his fingertips lightly over the tense column, sliding them along the sharp angle of his jaw to cup his face. Concentrating on the slightly parted mouth, Ray angled his head a fraction and settled his own lips against Ben's, working his jaw the tiniest bit to ensure a perfect fit. To his shuddering delight, Ben responded to his kiss by slipping his tongue into Ray's mouth, a darting foray touching lightly on the places he had begun to explore when he had pinned him at the door. The feather light caresses broke what little remained of Ray's control, and he pulled his hands away from Ben's face. Keeping his mouth locked on his friend's, he slipped the buttons on his shirt with near frantic haste, unsure whether the speed was due to need alone or need coupled with the desire to act without thinking. Not that it mattered. Either way, the need was overriding everything else.

Ben shivered at the movements of his best friend's body atop his own. Somehow, his hands had worked the belt loose from Ray's pants, and he had managed to scoot them almost to his knees. The sensation of Ray's hard length thrusting against his own through the layers of Ray's silk boxers and his own cotton thermals tore a series of strangled whimpers from him. A small corner of his mind commented that he sounded much like Deifenbaker when he wanted to run and was constrained to the leash, but that corner was soon swamped by sensation.

The need to breathe finally broke their kiss, allowing Ray's hands to join Ben's in tearing the rest of his clothing off and tossing them alongside the bed. Once they were out of the way, Ray stopped for a moment, staring at the evidence of Fraser's desire, straining at the confines of the faded red cotton. A truly wicked smile lit his face, and a questioning half smile tilted the corner of the Mountie's mouth.

"What, Ray?" he managed to whisper. Ray answered his question with his actions. Ben's head fell back as his friend hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and freed his straining cock ... with his mouth. He couldn't hold back the gasping moan at the slick feeling of mouth and tongue and teeth at his most sensitive spots. Clenching his fists in the bedroll beneath him, he found himself thrusting up almost mindlessly into Ray's mouth. Ray managed to peel the cotton pants the rest of the way down, arching his back and keeping Ben's hips relatively pinned with the other arm. One long muscular leg was freed, the pants hanging off the other foot, when he gave up the fight and concentrated on the groin beneath his hands. Both of Fraser's hands were running over his scalp, down onto the back of his neck, an urgent rhythm that matched his increasing thrusts. At this point, Ben was completely lost in sensation, and Ray knew from his actions that he was close to climaxing. With one final strong sucking movement, he pulled his head back and milked Ben's cock with his fist, watched in fascination as a flush crossed the Mountie's usually pale face, as passion contorted his normally calm countenance. His mouth fell open as he came, harsh, short pants pulling his lips into a feral smile, eyes tightly shut, sweat gleaming across his classical features.

Ray continued his caresses, drawing the last of the orgasm out, tearing shudders from his best friend. When Ben finally fell back, Ray moved up along his body, lowering his mouth to his friend's, sharing the taste with the source. Fraser moaned into his mouth, his tongue pushing against Ray's, sucking and nibbling. Ray lifted himself slightly, nudging the other man's legs apart gently, staring into the wide dazed eyes below his own, asking permission with his smile, his hands, his body. Ben managed a shaky smile back, and granted that permission with an acquiescent parting of his thighs. Ray closed his eyes for a moment when he felt the hard muscles of Ben's legs relaxing and falling to the sides of his own, then he ground his erect cock hard into Ben's groin, coating it in the sticky fluid he'd earlier coaxed from his friend. Ben thrust back, and he opened his eyes again, a radiant grin wreathing his features, quickly wiped away by his own moan of need as Fraser shifted his hips up and offered himself.

Ben took a deep breath as Ray finally got the message he couldn't quite articulate, and reached beneath him to massage the sensitive skin running from below his sac to his anus. The first tentative touch of fingertips stretching his entrance nearly made him scream, and he drew his knees up. Ray froze, wondering if he had misread Fraser's desire. The bigger man curled his left leg up and rolled away from Ray, then turned his head to look at him over the inviting expanse of his back.

"Benny?" Ray needed to hear the words.

"Please." It was all Fraser could get out through an aching chest and a clenched jaw.

It was enough. Ray reached for the aloe gel near the bed that Ben had used on his abrasions earlier. In a pinch, anything would do, he thought with some desperation to himself, then poured a generous amount onto his fingers. As he worked the gel into Ben's opening, he stroked the long muscles of his back and shoulders with his free hand, running along the tense bundles until they calmed under his touch, stroking along the tight muscles of his ass, delighting in the firm flesh and soft skin, trying very hard to avoid the painful places from the previous night's beating.

Whenever he came across a bruise, he dropped a light, apologetic kiss on it, as if to heal each hurt. The combination of lust and tenderness relaxed Fraser, and Ray was able to work first one, then two fingers deeply into him, preparing him, raking lightly against his prostate, causing Ben to whimper and buck against him. When the bucking began to take on a rhythm, he carefully placed the head of his cock against the tight opening and gradually allowed gravity to push him in. Fraser froze, and he stopped in response, then the Mountie began to push backward. Eventually, with more self control than he would have ever thought he had, Ray managed to sink completely into Ben, then lay pressed up tightly against his back.

He buried his face in the warm, sweet curve of Ben's shoulder, and the other man stayed still as long as he could before the unaccustomed tension and fullness broke his control. He began to rock backward against Ray's weight, ignoring the sharp stabs from his injured ribs and chest, unable to wait any longer. Ray responded to the tight grip around him, the incredible heat, and the nearly unbelievable fact that this was *Fraser*, by losing his control in turn. Ben held off as long as he could, but it wasn't very long. With a wail that he muffled by burying his head in the pillow, he came again, and the contractions of his climax pulled Ray in after him. Ray threw his head back as he came, screaming and not making any effort to clamp down on the noise. As he collapsed onto Ben's back, he lifted one weak hand to turn his friend's face to his own. Seeking blindly, he attached his mouth to Ben's for one final drugging kiss, then slowly drew himself from the depth's of Fraser's body. The other man gasped as he felt the pressure removed, then dropped his head back on the pillow.

Ray rolled off of Ben, careful once more of his injuries, and tried to catch his breath. Looking to the side, he saw Fraser staring at him, an uncertain light in his eyes. He smiled at him, reassuring and sharing the joy of it all at the same time. Ben smiled back at the happiness in his friend's face, and his eyes slowly drifted shut. Ray watched Ben sleep the sleep of the deeply exhausted, feeling a little guilty for doing this to him after the day and night the poor man had already put in, when he heard a whisper from the door. His head whipped around, to see his sister Francesca, leaning against the frame with a combination of lust and shock on her features.

"Well," she whispered huskily, "it's no damned wonder he was willing to hop off the balcony to get away." Ray stared at her, unable to think of a single thing to say, and she grinned. Turning back to the door, she tossed quietly back over her shoulder, "Call me if you ever wanna share."

Ray grimaced at the closed door, then jolted as a precise voice murmured in his ear, "For my sake, Ray ... please don't." He turned to face his friend's rueful grin, and laughed quietly.

"I never did share well with others."

End

 


End file.
